


better for me

by dothemario



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-War, Sylvain's Pain Is My Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothemario/pseuds/dothemario
Summary: If Felix was Dimitri’s right hand man, then surely his left hand was free. Sylvain could be a left hand. He would be more than happy to hold the left hand.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	better for me

When Dimitri came out of the closet, it was autumn, and naturally he was Felix’s favorite coat. It had been this way since before either of the two could walk.

Sylvain was two years older. He could walk. So he walked away. Still, he remained steadfast in his devotion whenever Felix came running.

Sylvain, Dimitri broke my favorite toy.

Sylvain, Dimitri came back with the weight of matted furs and the beckons of dead people on his shoulders and he won’t talk to anyone.

In this form, his name always came first. It is a wonder how desperately his brain grips onto this scrap, considering how loosely it clutches reality.

Anyways, back to the point. Dimitri is their sovereign Savior King. He ended the war against the Empire with few civilian casualties. And he singlehandedly brought their nation out of its poisoned traditionalist ideals into a hopeful new dawn. 

And now he is gay. 

It had only been mentioned in passing from his last royal address, but the way this final piece fit perfectly in his picture perfect puzzle of self-torture made Sylvain laugh so hard that he punched a hole in his bedroom wall. If he pressed his ear into the divot, he could hear the cheers all the way from Fhirdiad.

How progressive, how noble, and how down-to-earth of a King he was! How human, how brave. It was the perfect setting for him to officially take the Duke of Fraldarius as his husband, the endgame Sylvain had mapped out on sleepless nights.

The King did not marry Felix. At least, not yet.

Sylvain did not give into the hope. It was dangerous to wed a political advisor, the gossip would be treacherous, countless other reasons as to why they have yet to announce their relationship. They kept it so secret that Sylvain, the right hand of the right hand, had to put two and two together. 

If Felix was Dimitri’s right hand man, then surely his left hand was free. Sylvain could be a left hand. He would be more than happy to hold the left hand. He’d done that for the entirety of the war, and for the entirety of his life.

Sylvain was there when the endless training and fighting ended up not being enough to stomp Felix’s demons into the ground. The ones he discreetly hid behind a wall of indiscreet, constant mirth. Sylvain was always willing to be on the receiving end of the worst of it. He loved Felix at his worst, and loved him the same at every single point above that.

And Sylvain had fucked Felix plenty, backs flat to the stony earth in a dilapidated tent, but he never dared to imagine the domestic converse where he laid here in his bed. Where Felix would look him in the eye and choose him. 

But now, in the wake of the announcement, the image reeled in his nightmares with the King in his place. Choosing him. Maybe the King got to kiss Felix. He’ll have the privilege to kiss him in front of the whole world. It’s fitting that even in his Sylvain’s own fucking head that Felix is fucking Dimitri. Had he been stable during the war, he would have been in Sylvain’s stead between Felix’s thighs without a doubt.

Goddess, whether he hides away in his head or dares to venture into the real world, Sylvain can’t win. But had there ever been a game to play? Even so, everyone knows the objective of a game of chess. 

A voice echoes from the doorway.

“Your excellency, you have a visitor. His Highness the King, as well as the Duke of Fraldarius are in the receiving room.”

Damn, okay. The king can only move one square in either direction but somehow managed to clear the board with this one.

“Thank you. Tell them I will be downstairs to meet them momentarily.”

When the servant left, Sylvain climbed out his bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sylvain. title is a song by fake laugh. twitter @lordfleasus


End file.
